Same Love
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: After the tragic death of their mates, Humphrey and Garth look towards each other for comfort and happiness. Will Humphrey and Garth's relationship blossom into something more beautiful? Or will their new Pack Leader change the rules of love? (Rated M for Sexual Content, Violence and Language) (Resumed! I am back people! :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! Welcome to my newest Alpha and Omega story, Same love, I thought I would make a story expressing my Bi-Sexuality and a story aimed for the Gay and Bi-Sexual audience… **

**I also am not retiring from Alpha and Omega, I was just going through a rought time and I needed time to think, but im back and better than ever! So lets get this story started! :D**

**So here we go! Enjoy the story! ^^**

**(**Chapter 1**)**

**(HUMPHREYS POV)**

-I woke up to the sound of strong winds and leaves falling and to the love of my life, Kate… Or so I thought…-

-She woke up sighing and stretching-

"Goodmorning Darling…" I said to her softly

"Goodmorning, Humprey…" She said softly looking at me

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked her as she looked down and a bit upset

"We'll talk later…" She kisses my cheek smiling softly

"Alright" I said softly rubbing her belly trying my very hardest to make our Marriage work smiling

-She giggled and smiled-

"I love you, Humphrey…" She said softly and a bit sadly smiling lightly

"I love you too, Kate…" I smiled

-She took my paw and glided it down lower and lower smiling seductively as she put my paw on her womanhood and made me rub her softly and she moaned lightly kissing me passionately-

"I need you, Humphrey…" She whispered in my ear moaning sexily in my ear

"Lie on your back…" I said in her ear seductively moaning in her ear gliding my claw inside her womanhood

-She moaned and giggled lying on her back smiling hugely-

**(GARTHS POV)**

-I was awake and Lilly was sleeping still lying on my chest looking like an Angel, I smiled looking at her stroking her beautiful white fur. She was the love of my life…. Or so I thought…-

-She woke up licking my chest and rubbing it softly and she moaned tiredly-

"Goodmorning my handsome, Hunk…" She smiled looking at me with her beautiful lavender eyes

"Goodmorning my beautiful, Princess…" I said smiling bringing her closer to me

"How did you sleep, Baby?" She smiles looking at me still innocently

"I slept good… " I lied and gave her a fake smile as I didn't sleep that much last night and I was pretty upset with my life

"Good!" She smiles

"Why don't we go drop by your Sisters today?" I suggest stroking her cheek

"Okay." She smiles licking my cheek

-She got up and started walking towards Kate and Humphrey's den and so did I-

**(HUMPHREYS POV)**

-I was making love to Kate almost about to hit my climax but she seemed like she was having no fun and didn't moan or smile that much-

"Im coming, sweetie…" I said softly in her ear taking her harder and faster groaning softly

"Me too, baby…" She said panting softly

-I finished moaning loudly one last time and she let out a loud fake moan, that I could easily tell was fake-

-She smiled softly looking back at me-

"Thank you Humphrey, Baby…" She giggled softly

"Your welcome Kate, darling..." I smiled and chuckled softly

"Now we wait…" She said softly waiting to be untied

(**GARTHS POV)**

-I was walking with Lilly as there was barely any talk and we were silent almost the whole walk to Kate and Humphrey's-

"Hang on, sweetie….I need to use the bathroom…" I say walking to a bush and I started to pee slowly

-I then seen a black and white wolf talking to Lilly, making her giggle, laugh and smile-

-I growled and finished and walked up to them-

"So then my Dad thought…" He said before I interrupted him

"Hey!" I growled

"What?!" He said a bit rudely

"Garth!" Lilly shouted

"Yes darling?" I said softly

"This is, Fernando hes no harm to anybody…" She said softly

"Who is this, Lilly?" Fernando asked

"My husband…" She said softly

"Lucky guy…" He smiled

"Well nice talk, but we have to go now… Goodbye…" I start walking off towards Kate and Humphrey's and Lilly followed as we left Fernando

"That was rude, Garth…" Lilly said spitefully

"You know im a jealous type…" I said a bit irritated

"I can talk to other people!" She growled

"I wasn't saying that, but you know when you talk to other guys like that it kind of gets me on edge, babe…" I said softly

"Whatever…" She rolled her eyes

-I sighed heavily-

**(HUMPHREYS POV)**

"You looked like you didn't enjoy it…" I said pulling away from Kate softly

"Hm?" She looked at me confused

"Did you even enjoy sex?" I asked

"Of course I did…" She says lying when she didn't

"Whats going on, Kate?" I ask her knowing something is up

"Nothing, Humphrey…" She says softly

-I sighed a lot and she looked at me a bit sad herself-

"Hey guys!" Lilly says happily walking in

"Hey everybody…" Garth said sadly and a bit worried

"Hey Lilly! Hi Garth!" Kate says standing up and hugging them both

"Hey guys…" I said sadly and softly

"Hey!" Garth and Lilly said

"Humphrey… Can I speak to you outside for a minute please?" Garth says

"Sure…" I say walking out with him and the girls started talking

"Whats up?" I ask

**(End of Chapter 1)**

**So how did you guys enjoy the first chapter?! :D**

**I know the first chapter didn't involve Humphrey and Garth being mates but it will soon! Just let the story tell its story! **

**But anyway! Leave your thoughts in the reviews! And as always!**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I am back after a very long wait, I have been hammered with school and I have found no time to focus on Fanfiction so I will be posting new chapters later than I usually would, I have improved on my English a lot more so hopefully it will make more stories a bit better than usual so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! **

**Also, to the haters once again, if you don't like the plot of the story please dont read it and dont judge me for my beliefs, its only fair if you don't say anything and just go read something else.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! **

**Enjoy it! :D**

**(**Chapter 2**) **

HUMPHREYS POV

"Humphrey, may I speak to you outside for a second?" Garth says to me with a soft tone in his voice looking at me with a confused and sad expression as I followed him out the den slowly

"Whats up Garth?" I ask him in a soft tone as well looking at him showing him he has my attention as I give him a big smile

"I think Lilly, wants to split with me..." He says softly as I heard the sadness and despair in his voice as he said it as he looked like he was going to cry

"I know Garth, I think Kate wants to leave me too... Shes just been neglecting me lately... She can't even say I love you anymore without me having to say I do first... She can't even have fun during sex anymore and she said she doesn't know if she wants pups..." I say sadly starting to feel Garth's aspect of despair as a tear falls slowly but I hide it

"We gotta be strong and hope for the best this isn't what they want..." Garth hugs me tightly

-I nod slowly and I slowly escape Garths embrace-

"Do you ever want to go do something? Like give the girls some time away from us and just relax? And hangout?" Garth asked me with a soft tone but a big smile as I smiled back

"Sure, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all..."I chuckle hugging him again rubbing his back

"Your a good friend, Humphrey..." Garth said softly hugging me with the biggest smile i'd ever seen

"You are too, Garth..." I said softly smiling back

"We should go now, let the girls talk..." I say softly smiling

"Alright..." Garth said softly as his smile changed to a smirk

"Where do big bad Alpha's go on free time?" I chuckle

"I spend my time out by the waterfall North of my den..." He said blushing a bit

"Hey, everyone has a sensitive side Garth..." I chuckled

-I looked at Garth blushing softly and smiling as we kept walking towards the waterfall and I felt a sense of happiness with him I haven't felt with Kate in a long time

KATES POV

"I don't know anymore, Lilly..." I sigh softly hugging her

"I love Garth... But I feel like were splitting from each other, it hurts... So badly..." She cried softly in my shoulder as I started crying with her

"I know sister, i'd do anything to go back to the way things were when we were younger... Dumb and in love..." I cry softly

"But look at us... Were old dried up denwives who neglect our husbands and don't even know what to do with ourselves..." She said softly

"I don't know anymore..." I say softly

"Lets go for a walk, maybe we can think better if we get some air..." I say softly

-I walk out with Lilly slowly giving her a nuzzle of sister love-

"We gotta keep our heads high and pray for the best sis..." I say smiling softly

-Unaware of the worst thing to happen to the The United Packs of the West and East, Kate and Lilly continued there walk-

HUMPHREYS POV

-We get to the waterfall and I sit down slowly rolling around in the grass smiling and getting my mind off of Kate wanting to leave me as I tried to think of ways to satisfy Kate so we can become closer again-

-Garth looked like he was thinking too as I watched him sit next to me smiling softly as we were becoming middle-aged and not teenagers anymore and our ways of life were slowly changing-

"Hey Garth?" I call out to him softly picking a flower for Kate

"Yeah?" he says softly wetting his hair and washing himself

"What do you think we should do for our mates?" I ask him trying to think really hard

"Hmmmm..." He says and then smiles hugely coming up with an idea

"We can make a dinner for them! And bring them back to the den and get them turned on and we can make love to them and this just might spark our relationships again..." He says with hope that the girls can become closer again

"Alright! Go get the caribou and ill get the berries and flowers and everything else needed." I smile hugely running off to the berry patch as Garth split and ran to the Hunting grounds

KATES POV

-We walked off course and off path not aware that we strayed from the pack and into the human hunting grounds-

"Kate... I think were to far from the pack..." Lilly whimeprs and looks around

-I looked around and I got worried-

"We should go..." I say softly

-We started walking back slowly as we heard rustling in the bushes and I started getting scared-

"RUN!" I shout at Lilly but I said way to late as a hunter came out from the bushes and shot Lilly in cold blood killing her instantly killing her at the border to our pack

"NO! LILLY NO! SISTER!" I shout as I rush to her body

HUMPHREYS POV

-I picked the berries and flowers smiling hugely prepping for our dates with our wives rushing back to the waterfall as I slowly set up me and Kate's spot-

KATES POV

"YOU KILLED HER!" I attacked the hunter biting its legs ripping the skin slowly growling

-He hit me off him and walked up slowly cocking his gun back pointing it straight to my head as I started crying softly-

-The hunter then shot Kate's stomach and chest area leaving her alive as the hunter was unaware of it-

GARTHS POV

-**Demons by Imagine Dragons starts playing-**

-I smiled and brought the Caribou back to the waterfall spliting the Caribou with Humphrey leaving him and Kate some as I helped him prep for the dinner-

"Alright! Were set! Now we just need to find the girls." I smiled at Garth

"Stay here ill go get them." He said smiling as he ran off

HUTCHS POV

-I was walking through with my hunting squad as we sniffed dead members of our pack and we quickly picked up the scent already knowing who the victims were"

"No... It can't be..." Cando said softly

"GO! GET TO THE SCENT HURRY!" I shouted as all 5 of us ran to the bodies

-When we arrived we walked in on a grusome scene, Lilly shot dead blood leaking from her hips, stomach and neck and Kate with a bullet wound to the head as they were both dead-

"Oh my god..." Our hunting mate Ricardo said

-I looked at the bodies in shock as I had no idea what Garth's and Humphrey's reaction would be-

"Hutch..." Kate said wheezing and coughing hard as blood rushed from her mouth

"Yes Kate..?" I said holding her paw softly as she was becoming cold

"Please, get my Humphrey... Hurry..." She said in major pain

"Go find the boys!" I shouted at Ricardo and our other hunting mates as Cando and I stayed and howled alerting the pack of a death incase the boys coudn't find them quick

-Cando started howling as well as it could be heard from the West and East-

HUMPHREYS POV

-I heard Hutch and Cando howling as an alert was being sent as someone imporant died-

"Whats going on?" I ask Garth

"I don't know..." He says softly but really worried

"HUMPHREY! GARTH!" Ricardo shouted at us rushing to us

"What is it Rick?!" Garth says back

"COME QUCIK! HURRY!" He shouted as we followed him quickly rushing and hurrying

-As I arrived to the scene I started crying instantly-

"KATE!" I rushed to her crying

"No no no no... LILLY! BABY GET UP!" Garth shouted at Lilly's dead body crying

"Kate... Sweetie..." I said calmly brushing her cheek crying

"Hush baby... Its okay... Im going to a better place now... Ill be watching over you my love... Don't worry... Im sorry if I neglected you... Im so sorry, remember I always loved you... No matter what... It didn't seem like It but I tried baby... Please don't mourn me to long... Move on... Find new love..." She said smiling gripping my hair

"I wanted you... And I always will... Nobody could replace you, Kate... Please... We can get you help... Dont go please!" I cry in her neck

-Kate died in my arms slowly as I couldn't finish my words-

"KATE! NO BABY! GET UP PLEASE..." I cry

-Hutch, Ricardo, Cando and the other boys started crying softly hiding there tears-

"Im sorry I couldn't protect you..." I sob holding Kate in my arms

"Im sorry..." I whispered again

(End of Chapter 2)

**Wow guys, so im sorry if this was a really depressing chapter... I thought I would change the stories concept a bit, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter im sorry for the long wait I didn't have access to a computer a home for a while but now I do an I should update more often now. I cried so much writing this I hope you do to xD**

**Anyways leave your thoughts in the review and please leave a positive reviews! No negative stuff or ill delete it in a heartbeat when I see it!**

**Untill then! I am leaving you this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I am back after another wait! I have been busy with School and Soccer so it is harder for me to update, so expect updates on my stories every few weeks or few days, sometimes very quickly like next day.**

**But anyway here is chapter 3! **

**So shut up and enjoy! :3**

(HUMPHREYS POV)

-I stood in front of Lilly and Kate's graves with my eyes closed, tears rushing down my face as did Garth.-

"Thee pain I was feeling was beyond words, I lost someone so dear and close to me... My wife... My beautiful wife, she wasn't only my lover... She was my best friend, she understood my pains and woeful moods, she was their to laugh with me when I needed her, she was there to be angry with me when I was angry with me. But the fire of a human bullet took her from me... Nobody could ever replace the love we had...Or so I thought" I said in my mind looking around me and looking at Garth

"These two young but wise loved ones will not be forgotten from our heart..." The charismatic priest said to the crowd as I looked at Eve sobbing her eyes out

"I was still trying to process in my mind why out of all people, why did they kill Kate? Why did Kate have to be in that exact spot?"

"I guess I will never know, ill just mourn and be miserable for the rest of my days, because I lost the love of my life, my reason for happiness, my reason to soar through my dreams... My everything..."

-I couldn't bear the pain anymore, so I left walking away with the most worst pain no one could ever understand what I was feeling-

"Kate's last words to me were something I won't forget and something that will stick with me until I die of my lonely and painful death"

-I walked back to what was Kate's and my den and I looked around thinking about all the memories I had in this den, all the thoughts slowly pained me more as I just wanted to end my life now so I can avoid all the pain, but something told me to just be strong and try not to mourn to long-

"Humphrey..?" I heard Garth's voice... His light and caring tone... His soft and kind tone... His sweet voice... Why am I feeling this way?

"Yeah..?" I asked slowly lifting my head up to look him in the eye

"I know its hard Humphrey... It really is..." He says softly looking down

"Why them, Garth? Why not me..?" I said softly and woefully

"Life may seem perfect but it can change in a matter of seconds depending on what you make of it..." Garth says to me softly

-He trots over to me slowly and sits next to me rubbing my back-

"I didn't want this either, Lilly and I were going distant too, but I didn't want this... I know... But we just have to be strong and hope for the best... Because a lot is going to change since Kate is dead..." He says

"What do you mean..?" I ask

"Well, since Kate passed... Who is the next person under her who would take control of the pack?" Garth asks

"You?" I say

"No... I was Lilly's lover and she is an Omega... therefore I don't qualify for leadership... Who else?" He asks

"Me?" I say

"No you're an Omega..." He says

"That only leaves the leader of the Alphas..." I say

"Hutch..." Garth says softly

"Hutch being leader of the pack? I don't see a problem in it... But I will be on alert in case he tries anything with Garth or I" I say to myself

"Well Humphrey... Lets go on with our lives... I know it's gonna be a real pain in the tailhole to do so, but we have to... For our sake and Kate and Lilly's will..." Garth says softly

-I sighed and stood up slowly-

"This was going to be really hard, but I will do this for you, Kate... My love..." I say to myself walking to Garth as we walk out and figure out something to do

-3 months later-

(HUMPHREYS POV)

"Over the months, I saw the pack caretaker Julie and she diagnosed me with Depression, she recommended I see the Pack Therapist, Jullisa I did and I learnt a few new things about my self, I am Bi-Sexual and I have freak out whenever I hear the word whenever I hear thunder, that may explain the time where I startled trying to bring Kate home during a storm. I also have feelings for Garth, that also may explain why I felt so secure with him the day of Kate and Lilly's funeral." I said to myself

(GARTHS POV)

"Over the months, I saw the other pack caretaker Steven and he diagnosed me with Depression, he said it was recommended I see the pack Therapist Jullisa, I learnt a few things about myself, I am Bi-Sexual and I have feelings for Humphrey..." I said to myself

(HUMPHREYS POV)

-I walked home to Garth's and my den as we moved in together-

"I hated being alone, especially after the death of the girls, I had a fear of being alone, I cried every night and I finally told Garth and he agreed to move in with me, which was awesome because he has been an awesome friend lately" I said to myself

"Garth also has been showing me signs that he has feelings for me, but lucky me I am patient enough to play hard to get which was pretty funny as the crap he says can be pretty corny at times, but today if he flirts with me more I guess I will go out with him, Kate wanted me to move on... So that is what I am doing" I said to myself

-I then heard him walk into the den and he smiled when he seen me-

"Hey Humphrey..." He says softly hugging me

"Hey Garth..." I said smiling as I hugged him

-He smiled and went to his spot where he lays down-

"So how was your day?" I asked sitting next to him

"Good, same as always, what about yours?" He asks me

"Good, boring but good..." I chuckle and smile

"So ummm, are you ever gonna let me take you out..?" He smiles and looks at me

"Well..." I chuckle lightly and blush crossing my front paws together

(End of Chapter 3)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I finally got to update tonight.**

**Thank God...**

**But lately has been super super busy but do not fret! I will update still but it will take time! So don't leave this story just yet! Haha**

**But anyway leave your thoughts in the reviews! And PM me for any questions! **

**Thanks! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers of Alpha and Omega fanfiction! I am back! I think I am ready to write again! But as a result, I will put a stop to a few of my stories, as I lost the ideas for them. Which implies a whole new batch of stories! The only one I have decided to keep is Same Love, which is the story you are reading now. I am very happy to say I am back and writing again! I missed doing what I feel I do best, which is publishing more stories for you guys to read.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

And as always,

Enjoy!

**(HUMPHREYS POV) **

I blushed and chuckled as Garth asked me out, I felt my heart racing, my ears wiggling awkwardly, my tail wagging crazily, my face burning and my paws shuffling on the ground.

I never did find out exactly how and why I ended up attracted to men after Kate's death, but Garth was super sweet and was always there for me when I grieved for Kate. The moment felt so right for him to ask me.

"Well..?" He said in a soft voice, smiling at me, flicking his hair back adorably, it made me almost melt inside as he did that, looking at me with those beautiful bright green of his.

I trotted on closer to him, smiling as well. "Well...I-Uh...Well, I don't t-think that uh..."

He laughed and stroked my muzzle with his paws slowly, I was ready to pin him to the floor and kiss him till we couldn't anymore and mate with him for three moons until suddenly.

"Ahem..." A wolf called out from behind him, I looked towards the entrance blushing heavily and seen it was Cando, I could tell it was him as soon as I spotted the fluffy wolves figure. "Hutch wishes to see you, Humphrey..."

"Um...Okay, hey I'll see you later tonight?" I smile and walk out, I knew it for sure, it wasn't easy at all moving on from Kate, it still isn't but Garth made me feel so much happier but at the same time, it was gnawing at me, the feeling of Kate telling me to move on.

**(GARTHS POV) **

I smiled and watched Humphrey leave, admiring his sweet and charming personality, I don't understand why I am suddenly attracted to women AND men, but loving him felt so right.

"Listen Garth...I don't know what it is you two are doing, but it better stop...That ain't right man...And you know it..." Cando says to me in a dark and spiteful tone.

"Loving someone is a crime? I'm sorry Cando, where do you go off saying something as stupid as that?" I growl at him ready to pounce at him and hurt him for what he said, my mind rushing with rage and disbelief.

"Loving a man is sin Garth...I know you've been lonely since Lilly died...But where in the worlds mind did you go off thinking you could love a man?" He says growling back, he was a very spiritual person, but that was no excuse to insult me or Humphrey.

"Love in general isn't a sin...That's where you all have it wrong...Love is love, no matter what it will be love that wins in the end...Not religion!" I growl, "Now get the fuck out of my home..." I say bitterly as he growled back and walked away.

**(HUMPHREYS POV)**

Before I go to the leaders den, which was originally Garth and Lilly's before she died, I decided to go to the cemetery and pay my respects to the girls. The whole region was becoming unstable with the death of both Kate and Lilly.

The Eastern Pack was becoming impatient on The Western Packs idea on what will happen to the packs, Tony grew impatient and was ready to split the packs, if the packs split it will once again lead us into territorial disputes and food shortages.

With Hutch as the new leader of the West, Tony did not see eye to eye with him as he did to Winston. Winston was officially retired and even if he wanted to come out, he wasn't allowed to be leader again, many believed Hutch to be the wolf who brings down the West.

As I got to the cemetery, I went to Lilly and Kate's graves, placing my roses down on Kate's side.

"Kate...If you're there...I need help...You too Lilly, because I don't want you haunting me if this works out..." I say to the sky as it begun to rain, the water pouring down my face and through my fur...The very cold water, the clouds gray, the sun disappearing and the warm breeze turning into a cold wind.

"I love him...I feel like I do...But please, I need you two...One last time..." I say as I look towards the sky, I then see a bright light off in the forest, me being me I decided to follow it hoping I wouldn't regret my decision later on.

My curiosity in spirits finally paid off as I seen two figures which highly resembled both Lily and Kate turned slowly towards me, both with smiles as pure as they were when they were alive and innocent as can be, Lilly's bright lavender eyes and Kate's beautiful and stunning amber eyes. I could see them, I was not scared...I was not happy...

I am not alive...Nor am I dead...I looked at the two figures and smiled.

"Hello Humphrey..." Kate said softly, not scarred or bullet filled, but her body clean and cleansed, as was Lilly.

"I am confused my love..." I say to Kate, tears rushing down my face as I got to see her one last time.

"Do it Humphrey...Do what I couldn't...I won't haunt you sweetie." Lilly says softly and purely, I couldn't keep my face away from how beautiful Kate was, but my mind knew it wasn't real.

"And let him do what I couldn't..." Kate says softly, placing her paw on my muzzle, stroking it softly. It felt so real, her paw felt warm to the touch like she was really here, the rain fell hard on me, but the girls were completely dry as it fell right through there entities, my fur becoming soaked in rain.

"Are you sure, Kate..?" I asked one last time, hoping our last time together would be on agreement at best.

"Yes Humphrey...Move on...I know Garth will treat you right." She says smiling kissing my cheek.

I smiled and looked up at her, more tears rushing down my face. "Will this be the last time I see you..?" I placed my paw on her fur, she also felt real to the touch, I felt where the hunters shell went, she smiled as she no longer felt pain.

"You never know Humphrey...You called me once...Maybe you can once again?" Kate says pulling away from my touch, my smile slowly faded to a frown as she said that.

"Goodbye Humphrey..." Lilly said kissing my muzzle, as the two faded away into the darkness of the storm.

"Goodbye girls..." I said looking up to the sky letting the rain fall on me.

Nothing will stop me from expressing my love to Garth now, I'm gonna tell him right after I see Hutch!

Or so I thought...

**(End of chapter 4)**

**So how was it guys?! :D **

**It feels so great to be writing again! I am very happy to say I will be spending some time on fanfiction again! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Leave your thoughts in a review and until the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
